So I Can Kiss You Anytime I Want
by xdanniix.patz
Summary: Isabella mason moved to new york five years ago to leave her past behind. Shes got it all, the job, friends and now a fiance. Theres just 1 problem, shes already married. Isabella must now go back to Alabama to make her husband divorce her. But will he?
1. Prelude

Prelude - Third Person

The thunder crashed loudly as it rolled in around the small town of Huntersville Alabama. The rain was coming down harder than it had in years, the sloshing of the trees and leaves was all that could be heard for miles around.

Two ten year old children ran swiftly through the forest, laughing with each other as they reached the edge of the small secluded beach. The rain was pouring all around as they ran onto the harsh sand, the young boy chasing the young girl.

" Bella are you gonna answer my question" , he shouted from behind her, whilst running to catch up.

She stopped and turned to him. "No"

" No , you wont answer my question or no you wont marry me?", he walked towards her slowly.

" Edward im ten years old, i got to much to live for" . With that Bella took of running further up the beach towards the loudest part of the storm. She stopped to look up at the luminous sky and the swirling clouds above.

Edward paused a few feet away and turned to face her, She looked up at him and they walked slowly towards each other. At that moment a sharp blast of lightening crashed to the ground feet away from them, Bella screamed at the top of her lungs in fear and jumped into Edward's waiting arms, clinging to him tightly.

Edward laughed and looked at her terrified face " come on scardy cat". He led her by hand to the sit under the nearest tree on the beach edge. He gently rubbed the tops of her arms to warm her up quicker, She looked up into his eyes.

"Edward Cullen, why do ya'll wanna marry me for anyhow?" she drawled. He looked into her wide brown eyes.

"So i can kiss you anytime i want" he whispered. She stared at him with surprised eyes.

Edward inched his face closer to Bella, he bent his head and she looked up into his sparkling green eyes. Edward pushed his lips onto hers gently. The thunder rumbled loudly above them and they broke apart, Bella jumped up terrified and bolted into the forest.

"Come on Edward, lets get out of here, my mama's gonna kill me, she'll be looking for me. We can come back tomorrow and take a look then".

Edward stared after her as she disappeared into the forest depths, he caught his breath and thought about his first kiss.

" Im coming Bella" he whispered to himself and then took of running after her as the thunder battled on above him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 -- Bella's POV

The thunder clattered loudly above the restaurant, it startled me and I awoke suddenly from my dream. I looked around in a daze, i could hear loud voices and a lot of hustle and bustle from the fully staffed kitchen just outside my office door. Suddenly something loud dropped to the floor and shattered, it made me jump and i could hear someone outside shouting to pick it up and get the end of the shift prep sorted so they could all go home. I couldn't blame them, they worked so damn hard and it was all for me too, i still couldn't believe i got this close to where i want to be, i felt so lucky. When i came here five years ago i never imagined this is what my life could be like. 'Oh my god', five years i thought to myself again, has it really been that long since i came to New York. It has, that means i haven't been home to Huntersville for that long too. I must admit realising it had been that long gave me a little shock._ ' For goodness sake Bella snap out of it, it was for the best'_. i thought to myself. _' Yes but for who'_ , arrrrggghhh i have to stop thinking like that i did the right thing i compromised.

See, Some people face their problems head on and they resolve them that way, then they carry on their whole lives always fighting against whatever problems come their way. Other people run away from their problems and hide from them until the come back bigger than before and take over their entire lives because they couldn't handle them. I am neither of the above i chose to let go of them, leave them behind in Alabama and start fresh. I came to New York because I wanted to make something of myself in this sparkling new city.

" Isabella, are you in here?" , the voice broke me from my reverie, i knew it anywhere. Alice. I trudged up from my desk, grabbed the handle and gently pulled open the door to my office.

"Alice you don't need to knock you know that, you are my best friend you can just come on in", I rolled my eyes and went to collapse back in my desk chair.

"Didn't want to disturb your dreams though did I bitch", She winked at me, sunk onto the edge of my desk and put her feet into my lap.

Alice, well how can I explain her, she makes me laugh. She's small and sprite like, always buzzing full of energy like a little fireball really. She had just cut her long black hair, it was now short and spiky and framed her face perfectly, it showed off her big brown eyes more clearly. She claimed that she cut it because fashion demanded it, I would just nod and agree when she went on one of her whims because she was like a force to be reckoned with when she got going. Alice was my best friend the first person I met when I first came to the city, she had lived here all her life and with her knowledge she helped me get to where I am today. I had worked my way to being the head chef at New York's top restaurant, everyday my popularity was increasing and I was bringing more business here. What I really wanted was to start my own restaurant a chain of them really, that was my next goal.

" So hows New York's hot and fancy chef doing, ready for your television appearance tonight?" she giggled in my ear.

" Alice, i really hope so, i have been preparing for this for months, Jacob is going to be there to support me too".

" Jacob is going to the studios?" she asked with a surprised expression. I smiled widely at her.

"Yes, he says nothing is more important to him than me and if this makes me happy than it makes him happy. Were going on a date right after".

" Ooooohhh Isabella, this is going to be so much more than a date, i can feel it." she squealed at me. I rolled my eyes at her, a habit i had picked up a long time ago.

"Alice, behave" i glared at her " Please, please, please can you make sure everything is stored and locked before you leave?" I glanced at my watch it was time for me to go. I started to clear up my desk as alice jumped up and walked towards the door.

"Sure Isabella, no problems you know you can count on me". She slipped through the door. I laughed as i could hear her shouting at my kitchen staff to prepare for clean up.

I rushed to finish and turned the lights off to my office. I left out the back door to avoid all the questions and attention i would receive if i walked through my kitchen. I was nervous enough as is, im not naturally outgoing but i was looking forward to this television appearance.

I turned the key in the lock to my apartment and reached for the lamp by my front door. As the light clicked on i looked around in awe, every surface that was free in my apartment was covered in flowers. White and red roses, my favorite. I couldn't help but be excited that Jacob had done this for me even if it was a little eccentric. We had been together for ten months, i met him at a gala dinner where i was catering for his father and his associates. This was before my career had really took off. He was absurdly handsome, very tall, muscular with deep brown eyes. We hit it off right away and we see each other as much as his work allows us. The only real issue was his father, i could tell right from the off that he didn't like me at all. He was always talking down to me and thought Jacob could do a lot better, he made this clear many times, particularly when my accent comes out stronger sometimes, he would be like _''awww how cute', _always in front of many people too. I must admit though besides these issues i do love Jacob, he treats me right.

I noticed a blinking light on my answering machine and pressed play,

_' Hello sweetheart, im just calling to confirm with you about our plans for tonight. I will meet you at the television studios at 7.00pm after your interview. We will go to dinner and then we will have to stop by my fathers gala. I hope you don't mind. Ok darling i will see you soon. Ooooohhh and i hope you like the flowers, they don't compare to you in beauty. Bye.'_

My breath caught as he hung up, i forgot about his fathers gala. i hope we don't have to stay long. I put these thoughts out of my head and concentrated on getting ready for tonight.

I was nervous as i sat on the sofa opposite the host, the interviewer had been brutal not just in questioning me about my future plans but about Jacob and my relationship too. I just wanted it to be over so i could celebrate, there was only a few questions left. He looked me in the eye " Well thank you Isabella you have been a wonderful guest, do you have any plans with New York's most eligible man this evening?" i blushed and looked at his cautiously.

"Yes, he will be joining me later thank you". I stopped talking and smiled so he would get the hint i would comment no further on our relationship.

When the interview ended i spotted Jacob waiting for me at the edge of the backstage area. I walked over to him and he hugged me. " Hello sweetheart".

"Hi"

"Shall we", he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me to his limousine waiting outside.

"Where are we going?" i asked

"You'll see Isabella, all will be revealed". We came to a quick stop and Jacob led me through the back doors of an abandoned building.

"Where are we Jacob?"

"Wait" he laughed showing his full smile.

We walked down a long corridor through a set of double doors and into a large dark room with a small spotlight above the door. I looked back to Jacob as the light didn't cover much area and it was very dark. Jacob was on one knee looking up at me, my breathing hitched and my hand went to cover my mouth. " Isabella Mason, these past ten months have been among the best in my life, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I stared down into his eyes and i could see my shocked expression staring back at me.

"Jacob are you sure, its only been 10 months how can you be sure?" i panicked.

He let out a small sigh and looked at me " Isabella, i do not ask questions i am not sure the answer to, so i will ask again, will you marry me?"

A wide smile spread across my face " Yes, Yes Jacob i will marry you". He picked me up, kissed me and spun me around. Suddenly the lights went on to reveal about twenty different people standing in front of ring cases. I noticed the light blue Tiffany boxes on the counter, Jacob leaned down and whispered "pick one" into my ear.

I couldn't help but stare at my ring finger while we were driving to the gala. I gently kissed Jacob's neck and he moaned into my ear.

"I cant wait to show my father and see his face", he breathed. I thought about my parents quickly and realised i would have to tell them too.

"Listen Jacob" i said nervously.

"Yes, Isabella"

"Can we please not tell everyone yet?, I don't want press swarming us and i would like the chance to tell my parents". Although i wish that i didn't have to i added as an afterthought.

"Isabella everyone will find out sooner or later, i would also like to meet the parent of the woman i chose to marry".

"I know and you will, i just need to speak to them first, ok?"

He nodded "ok"

We pulled up to the front of the gala and the doors were opened for us to slip out of. Jake pulled me out of the limousine and into the crowd of paparazzi waiting for us. The venue was swarming with television cameras and reporters. We battled through them as i nervously turned my ring so the diamond was in my fist. I could see Jacob's father at the entrance waiting for us and answering questions to the press. I grasped Jacob's hand tightly, he leaned down " it will be ok Isabella" i nodded.

Jacob's father walked up to us " Ahh Jacob my son and Miss Mason" he looked me up and down. " How good of you to join us tonight". He shook Jacob's hand and grasped my left hand, my breathing hitched as his fingers grazed the ring. He looked up at me with a terrified expression on his face. " YOUR ENGAGED", he screamed at Jacob while holding my hand tightly.

"Yes father", Jacob calmly replied.

William Black simply let go of my hand and without a second glance walked on through the doors. By this time the paparazzi had gathered around us after hearing the news, they were shouting questions at both of us. Jacob was doing his best to answer most of them and i plastered a fake smile on my face.

My thoughts drifted to home. I would have to go home, face my past, my old life, my parents and my... Husband.


End file.
